


Dandelions

by ItsArgentBlackthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dandelions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn
Summary: “You make a wish, and blow on them and the wind takes the wishes into her keeping”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11
Collections: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> -A drabble-

They were lying under an oak tree near the lake, hidden behind thick bushes from the prying eyes of the others. Their fingers tangled together in just the right way, the grasses around them rustling gently. He plucked out a dandelion and closed his eyes to the gold of the sunrise, and his beautiful emerald green eyes, mumbling a few words, before blowing on it. Harry was watching him, with a confused frown. “Why do you blow on the dandelions and break them?”

“You make a wish, and blow on them and the wind takes the wishes into her keeping”

He tugged on a Dandelion, and passed it to Harry. He clenched his eyes shut, and blew on it. “Well, if my wish is granted then I’ll willingly lose the next Quidditch match.”

“You’re impossible” Draco said with a laugh. “What did you ask for?”

"I can’t tell you, Draco.” Harry said, with a soft sigh. “If I do, then I’m scared that it won’t come true. I want it to be true.”

“You’ve made the same wish before?”

“I’ve been wishing on the shooting stars, and now I’m wishing the same on the dandelions.”

“I’m curious.” Draco said, arching an eyebrow. Harry chuckled, and turned towards him. He inched closer, staring at his face. “Well?”

“I could wish on an entire field of dandelions, to get what I want.” His gaze was soft, and his voice was quivering. “It’s beyond my reach.”

“Harry?” Draco said, lacing their fingers. He didn’t know what they were, because they were awful with emotions. Just when he thought, that it truly wouldn’t matter – It had started to. Maybe it was love that was stuck there in his throat, if the rambling passion he felt for him. “Who is it?”

A pause.

“You.” Around them, a few white seeds filled the open air. Draco grabbed his face softly and then captured his lips with his own. The touch was warmer than the summer air, and they knew that he didn’t have to make a wish. Not anymore.

“You’ll lose the next Quidditch match willingly now, Potter?”

“Now who is impossible?”


End file.
